Batwoman suit
The Batwoman suit, formerly known as the Batman suit, is a protective suit worn by Kate Kane as Batwoman, to hide her identity from her enemies, when she goes out fighting crime. It was worn by Bruce Wayne as Batman, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime; until he left Gotham City for unknown reasons. Overview The Batsuit is comprised of a military grade kevlar, woven with rich carbon nanotubes that Lucius Fox designed. Batman suit The Batman suit was made by Bruce for fighting crime as Batman after the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. The suit is all black with a bat symbol outlined on the chest of the suit. It comes with a bat like cowl with pointy ears pointed upwards. A black cape is attached as well from the shoulders. Batwoman suit It then was fitted for Kate Kane by Luke Fox to save Sophie Moore from Alice. She then changed it with a red wig and painted the bat symbol red during her battle with Tommy Elliot. History The Batwoman suit was designated to be wore for Bruce Wayne. Later, it was retired when he left Gotham City. It then was fitted for Kate Kane by Luke Fox to save Sophie Moore from Alice. Capabilities Functions *'Identity concealment:' Both Bruce Wayne and Kate Kane uses a black bat-like mask to conceal their identities; to keep their friends and families safe from harm. **'Red wig:' Kate wears a fake red wig while fighting crime as Batwoman; so her enemies don't mistake her for Batman. It was added to the suit; a few weeks after Kate became Batwoman. *'Intimidation:' Both Bruce and Kate use the suit to be terrifying to their enemies. *'Kevlar armor:' The suit is lined with kevlar to prevent gunshots wounds to the user. Luke mentions how the suit is strong against even the Desert Eagle Mark IX .50 AE, which is one of the most powerful handguns in the world because it can literally bust a hole through anything. Lucius Fox, made the suit out of a military-grade kevlar woven with enriched carbon nanotubes of his own design, said gun doesn't even make a dent. Nothing short of a projectile fired from a specially-made railgun is able to pierce the suit from a distance. **'Damage recording:' The suit's carbon fibers record any deformation caused by damage to the suit in order to record blunt force trauma and bullet impacts. This recording is so precise, it can even record the impact of a license plate on the suit. *'Night vision lenses:' The suit includes night vision lenses for fighting in dark rooms completely shut in darkness. Bruce had used these due to his dislike for night vision goggles. Kate later used them for her own suit when tracking down Beth Kane. **'Electronic detection:' The lenses also allow the user to detect electronics. Allowing Kate to single out Parker's communicator from everyone else when tracking her down. *'Defibrillator:' When Kate has washed up ashore, but is unconscious and is getting surrounded by cops. Luke calls to her and while doing so says there's a defibrillator in the suit. He activates it remotely and it wakes Kate up. Known users *Kate Kane/Batwoman Former users *Bruce Wayne/Batman Gallery Batman suit.png|Batman suit on display Batwoman suit.png|Batwoman suit on display Batwoman.png|Kate in the Batwoman suit